Familiar
by relixk
Summary: Grown up now, Naruto and Sasuke cross paths. Something clicks in Naruto's brain in realization. Written quickly, rated T for language  be warned   Sorry, I suck at summaries.


**Familiar**

**A/N: Hello there! This is my first fanfic that I have posted up here **** -but not the first story I've written.**

**Alternate universe. Sasuke and Naruto friends. Minor words if you are uncomfortable with it, don't read ("bastard")… Not yaoi or any lemons! I wrote this when my class was doing a creative writing exercise for English. Just a quick short story! (Means I don't think I'd be adding to what I've already written…)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of said characters but the plot that I have made up with my own mind. Oh I do wish I own Naruto. Urgh I wish I wish.**

**Please review and constrictive criticism is accepted! (But go easy on me :p) thanks & enjoy!**

…

Threatening clouds rolled over the late afternoon sky, creating a grey blanket over the bustling city. A sea of coloured umbrellas bloom up as the starting sound of pitter-pattering filled the area. Darkened drops splatter the black tar road. Yellow taxis queue up, honking at the slow traffic while hurrying businessmen scurry; weaving through the traffic. Bright lights begin to flicker on as the sky darkens.

One orange raincoat stood out from a dull sea. The mop of dampened blonde hair slowly walks through the rain. Stopping, Naruto looked up at the overcast sky with bright tourmaline eyes; blinking as small drops comes into contact with long eyelashes. He sighs as impatient cars sound their horns at him, and tired legs slowly drag his feet across the wet rough floor.

The uncovered blonde head slowly crosses the road.

"Oi you! Blondie! Gerrof' the road!" he heard a old man call. Naruto scurries as quickly as he can. A frayed shoelace causes misfooting in his steps. His now red hands come into contact with the wet gritty road. Naruto looks up and sees two bright lights blinding his eyes. Brakes screeching and a few inches from his face, a sleek bumper halts. The cleaned black door opens and Naruto watches as two polished dress shoes step out.

Out of the car door, steps a tall well built body in a creaseless black pea coat. Naruto's eyes make their way up the tall man with raven hair and unabashedly looks at the pale face. A well suited scowl forming on the mans lips. Eyebrows furrowed in anger framing deep onyx eyes. Many people wouldn't believe the saying "_the eyes are a window into the soul, bearing emotion and feelings_" but in this case, the unknown man's midnight eyes screamed frustration.

"You moronic idiot!" The man called out, "why the hell are you crossing when you aren't meant to! And stop staring at me!" Flustered as he was, Naruto yelled back.

"WHAT! You nearly ran me over! And I'm not staring at you! Ugly bastard!" He knew the man wasn't ugly. But why should he admit he wasn't? _He is a dick anyway. Familiar though, familiar face.- _Naruto thought.

"Stupid idiot, get off the road!" glared the man. Naruto huffed, forgot his thoughts and heaved his spilled bag and sulked off with a childish pout. Feeling burning eyes on his back, Naruto visited the Starbucks a few shops down.

"Tight-wad bastard."

Stepping into the glowing Starbucks, escaping the musty rainstench, Naruto felt warmth radiating thorough his body-tingling his raw palms.

In irritation, Naruto messily unwound his scarf and floored his bag, flopping onto a stool along a high bench top. Wrapping his long fingers around a hot caramel macchiato, he let out a tense breath and took a sip of the scalding hot drink. He heard a shuffle and a person sat on the next seat over. Two opposite eyes met.

"Its you! That bastard that nearly ran me over!"

"Moron, you walked into _my _path" he said coolly

"…." _Awkward silence... Awkward silence… Can't. Take. The. Awkwardness! __**Click**_

"You look really familiar." Naruto blurted out. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Uhh, I'm the _bastard_ that _nearly_ ran you over?"

"No, I mean have I met you before today?"

Silence… A minute passed as Naruto unabashedly stared at the other man.

"Oh my god! SASUKE?"

"Uh… Yeah?"

"Oh my god!"

"You said that already, and sound like a high school girl"

"Heh… Don't you remember me?"

The raven stared at the blonde.

"…. Naruto?" Onyx eyes bulged slightly. "NARUTO! Fuck it's been ages!"

"Eight years to be exact, I moved when sixteen remember?"

"Hn."

_Ahh, Sasuke and his ever-famous monosyllabic sentences. _Naruto thought.

"Well what are you doing in NYC?

"University… You?"

"Same! Performing arts!" Naruto said in a tone of triumph.

"They've always said the arts were for the slackers. But to be honest moron, I didn't even think you'd be smart enough to even pass high school!" Chuckled Sasuke.

"Stupid bastard you haven't changed at all!" Which earned a (_secretly of course)_ long missed smirk splayed on his old best friend's features.

"Ah, I've missed you bastard."

"Hn,"

"Come on…. Say it! I know what you are thinking! _Come on~" _cooed Naruto

"… Yeah, I've missed you too idiot."

The raven watched as a (also secretly well missed) big 'ol familiar grin graced the blonde's face.

_**FIN**_

**A/N: its done! Can you believe I wrote that in half an hour? (I consider myself inspiration-lacked). So please review! Hope you enjoyed my short story~ **

_**Ja ne~**_


End file.
